


Too Much For My Heart

by Kaiitoka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Sex, Size Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiitoka/pseuds/Kaiitoka
Summary: Lance tries to explain why he was a fearless, young man, but Shiro gets distracted by other things.





	Too Much For My Heart

Everyone had their own unique definition of bliss.

For Shiro, it was waking up to see his husband. He always thought Lance looked the most beautiful in the morning, when rays of sunlight highlighted his bronze skin. Shiro would always be close enough to pinpoint each and every detail of his lover's gorgeous face. He could see each long eyelash against flushed cheeks, each strand of chocolate brown hair.

The fact that Shiro could touch the beauty that was Lance, made him fall in love all over again. Lance was currently facing him, still asleep and snoring away. Shiro's arm was thrown over the Cuban's hip, fingers gently caressing the soft skin above Lance's boxers. Both of them had always went to bed in nothing but their underwear. It was so they could depend on each other for warmth. There were other reasons, of course.

The Japanese man studied his lover's face again, before pressing a chaste kiss on his forehead. He pulled back to see Lance scrunch up his nose, before relaxing once again. Shiro had always done that in the morning, loving how adorable Lance's reaction was. It did funny things to his poor, poor heart.

He sighed as he pulled Lance closer to his chest, relishing new warmth under his chin. He felt the Cuban's eyelashes flutter against his shoulder, before Lance tried wriggling his way out of Shiro's tight grip. The older man relented with a chuckle, watching his husband slowly wake.

His heart did a full gymnastic routine when Lance opened his eyes to meet Shiro's. There were such a gorgeous shade of blue. It was the very first thing Shiro had noticed on Lance when they first met six years ago. Those ocean blue eyes were always filled with childish glee and excitement. Now, they were sleepy but still obnoxiously bright.

"Good morning," he greeted.

Lance narrowed his eyes accusingly, before cuddling in once again. Shiro pulled him even deeper, grinning as Lance huffed against his skin. He heard his lover's hoarse voice from underneath his arm.

"Can you please give me at least five more minutes? I want to be energized enough to properly cuddle you later."

Shiro shut his eyes and hummed, "Aren't we already cuddling?"

He heard another huff, as Lance tried to explain, "You know what I mean! I was thinking we could cuddle in front of the TV, maybe watch the horror movie that just came out, and you'd be scared and get me to cuddle you closer-"

"I think you reversed our roles there, love."

Lance pulled away to look up at Shiro. He gasped indignantly, "I _never_ get scared!"

Shiro rolled his eyes and muttered with a smirk, "Yeah. Right. Totally."

Lance surprised Shiro when he shot out of his grip. The Cuban straddled his husband, hands holding him up on Shiro's chest. He stared down at his husband, bottom lip poking out in a pout. All Shiro could focus on was the plush ass against his clothed cock. This was too much for him. Lance could only beat him at one thing, and that was stamina during sex.

He was not paying attention to his husband listing 500 different reasons why he was not scared of a horror movie, instead focusing on controlling his growing hard on. He grinded his teeth together as Lance's erratic hand movements made him rub a little against his half-hard cock. How was Lance not noticing this? 

Lance stopped his ramble once he heard Shiro inhale sharply. He ducked his head and looked at his lover with concern.

"You okay?"

Shiro laughed bitterly and squeezed out, "Look, Lance, baby, I love you but can you _please_ stop moving?"

Lance blinked, confused. He followed his husband's gaze in between them, and realized the hardness pressing up against his ass. His mouth opened in a silent 'o' as his brain started processing what was happening. Shiro was about to roll him off, when he felt his lover grind down on him. 

He gasped, and looked up at Lance, who smirked down at him. He should have not said anything, he just gave Lance an idea, and they just woke up. 

"I can't believe you, you minx," he rasped, eyes watching the plump ass grinding against him. 

Lance chuckled, not saying a thing. He just quickened his movements, rocking against his lover's erection. He let out a whine when Shiro bucked his hips, desperate for release. Lance was sporting an erection too, cock bulging against his boxers. He did nothing, and just watched his lover's face twist with pleasure. 

Once he spotted the signs close to release, he hopped off, laughing at Shiro's annoyed grunt. Lance looked back over his shoulder, smirking at his disgruntled husband. He was about to leave the room when a hand enclosed around his wrist and pulled him back. 

He let out an excited giggle as Shiro's now bare erection was pressed up against him again. Fingers gripped his thigh as his leg was lifted, providing Shiro more excess to his ass. Lance let out a breathy moan, and felt Shiro whisper hotly against his ear. 

"Finish what you've started, you little tease." 

Lance grinned into the pillow, following and matching Shiro's movements. The Cuban whimpered along with Shiro's grunts, before a hand gently pulled at the band of his boxers. Lance helped him, pulling down the spandex before throwing them aside. Shiro let out an appreciative moan as he cupped his lover's ass. He could never get enough of it. 

Lance bit the pillow cover as he felt the thick cock press against his tight ring of muscles. Shiro asked softly, chin resting on his shoulder, "Is this okay?" 

The impatient Cuban whined and mumbled, "Still loose from last night. Just fuck me already." 

Shiro hummed and mouthed at his shoulder, adding more to the array of hickeys left the previous night. Lance gasped as the tip pushed past his hole, halting for him to adjust. His fingers desperately searched for Shiro's, and he squeezed them encouragingly. Shiro bit down on Lance's skin as he bucked harshly, his entire cock inside of his lover in one thrust. 

He smirked against Lance's skin at the loud gasp, followed by the series of moans. He dragged Shiro's fingers to his abdomen, where they could feel it bulging from Shiro's huge cock inside of him.

"You're so big, fuck, I love the way how it feels inside me."

Lance was always quite the rambler, even during sex. Shiro loved it though. His rambles made sure Lance was alright with what he was doing, and it motivated Shiro. The things he spoke about were sometimes so lewd, and Shiro loved how he was the one forcing it out of his husband.

He decided to take it slow, as Lance might still be sore from his brutal treatment the previous night. He was unforgiving in his thrusts, and Lance had screamed repeatedly on how he loved when Shiro wrecked him. For now at least, Shiro wanted to take care of his husband, rocking slow and gentle.

Lance loved it as much as he loved Shiro being rough. He loved how a muscular man could be so gentle and loving. He loved how careful and cautious Shiro was, treating his body like glass. It always made Lance feel protected and cherished. He rolled his head back, moaning softly as Shiro kissed along his neck.

Shiro's leg pushed one of his own higher, giving him even more excess to Lance. He made deeper thrusts more easily, and found an angle where he could brush against Lance's prostrate. The Cuban moaned his appreciation, starting to ramble at the constant friction against his bundle of nerves.

"Fuck, Shiro, so big, so good... Faster, please."

The Japanese man grunted against his shoulder, starting to pick up his pace. Anything for his love. Lance's fingers tightened around his wrists, groaning as Shiro bucked against his prostrate harshly. Shiro groaned as Lance tightened around him. He grew to a more faster pace, desperate to release into his lover.

One hard thrust against Lance's sensitive bundle of nerves had the Cuban spilling all over the sheets, calling out his husband's name. Shiro, hearing his name being shouted in such a lewd way, was close to climax. Lance panted from overstimulation, mouthing at the pillow under his head.

Shiro's thrusts grew short and quick, and with one last thrust, he came deep inside of his husband. Lance let out a whine at the sudden warmth inside him. Shiro relaxed onto the bed, panting and trying to come down from his high.

After a moment of silence, they both seemed to have caught their breath. Shiro slowly pulled out of Lance, who let out a weak groan at the emptiness. He refused to move from the bed, even as Shiro got up to gather their underwear that were forgotten on the floor.

Lance weakly called from his position on the bed, "Can you get a bath running. I'm all sticky and sweaty because of you."

Shiro nodded, getting into their bathroom to get the water running. He called back, "It was you who got me hard so early in the morning, babe. You owe me."

The Japanese man raised his head to see his husband limping in the bathroom, leaning on his shoulder as he watched water fill their bathtub. He mumbled sleepily, "What do you want?"

Shiro smirked, "I pick what we'll watch for today. Does The Conjuring sound good? Both movies?"

"I hate you, you monster," Lance grumbled.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, and this is dedicated to my friend, y-umire on Tumblr! She draws lots of great stuff, and I definitely recommend taking a look at her works! Give her a follow too. ;)
> 
> Not beta'd.


End file.
